This invention relates to a method of improving core loss of grain oriented silicon steel by refining magnetic domain wall spacing. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of processing final texture annealed steel by applying a fluxing agent selectively to remove the oxide base coating before thermally and/or chemically treating to effect heat resistant domain refinement.